Children of Lies - an espionage version of Bleach
by thefanficsmerchant
Summary: Kurosaki Karin, eighteen-year-old, searches for her secret agent brother, Ichigo, who vanished on a mission for an organization called Soul Society. While struggling to survive from the enemy's attack, multimillionaire Hitsugaya Toshiro swears to take revenge upon the death of his parents. Like a coincidence, both teenagers' fates united together, on the same road full of lies.


**Children of Lies, a Bleach espionage fanfiction**

* * *

**Soul Society, or SS, is a mysterious organization working in the shadows for the peace of in Karakura Country. **

**Kurosaki Karin, eighteen-year-old daughter of the great Agent K, searches for her brother, Ichigo, the former Agent K Jr who vanished while on duty. Breaking her brother's promise, she joins Soul Society and becomes the new Agent K Jr. **

**Hitsugaya Toshiro, son of the multimillionaire Lord Hitsugaya, lives in his late father's mansion with his half-sister and friend, Hinamori Momo. While he struggles to survive from his enemy's assassination plan, the young millionaire swears to take revenge upon the death of his parents. **

**Like a coincidence, both teenagers' fates united together, on the same road full of lies.****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: This story contains elements that are not suitable for fragile hearts.**

P.S. I am not abandoning my other Bleach fanfiction, The Frozen Flower. I just want to try something new. :)

P.S. 2 Italics: thoughts; Italics and underlined: flashbacks

* * *

**Prologue**

Two gunshots. The body fell with a loud thump. His eyes searched for the sunlight, but only saw darkness. The ending was predictable. Thus, he felt nor fear nor anger.

Suddenly, a warm gust of wind covered his face, like a woman's farewell kiss. He was blind, so he lied to himself and imagined that _she_ was there.

* * *

**The story begins... On the road of lies, they met each other.**

The girl licked her lips. _A bit to the left_, she thought. Her finger pulled back. There was an explosion and the red center of the disk vanished. A smile drew on her face.

"Right at the target, Karin-san!" The young girl turned around. Her dark grey eyes grew wider when she saw the red-haired man. "Agent A!"

"How many times did I tell you to call me Abarai-senpai? Don't be so professional." Abarai Renji came closer and smiled, saying, "Why don't you show me your progress, Karin-san?"

The young girl nodded and faced the targets. She pulled the trigger of her gun. Three shots. One single hole in the center. Abarai smiled again and invited her on a walk.

"Is something the matter, Abarai-senpai?"

"Of course." Karin stopped walking. "Oh, don't worry. It is good news."

"Don't scare me like this again. What is it?"

"Promotion."

"..."

"You have greatly improved in the past few months..." Abarai went on with some test results, then turned around and finished, "This is why you are now an official agent. You are going to take your brother's place, as Agent K Junior."

Karin froze and whispered, "My brother..." Memories haunted her.

_"I'm leaving now."_

_"What? Again? And how long are you going to be gone?"_

_He didn't answer. Instead, he pulled out a black, metallic objet from his pocket and gave it to her._

_"Karin, this is for you. If I ever..."_

_"Don't say it." Her voice was full of anger and sorrow. She turned away. He didn't stop._

_"Karin, you are strong. Protect your sister, but don't search for me."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"And also, do never be part of what I am doing. Do never join the organization I am working for." The organization was called Soul Society, also known as SS. Her brother __wasn't the type to say "please", but she understood the gravity of the situation. "Promise me", he added._

_"I promise." ... not._

"... as I was saying, Soul Society is going to assign you your first mission, which was meant for your brother..." Somehow, the word "brother" angered Karin. _He disappeared because of you Soul Society people..._ The girl tried to remain silent since she wanted to hear the rest of Abarai's speech.

"... Your mission, if you ever choose to accept it, is to prevent a multimillionaire's assassination. His name is..."

* * *

"Hitsugaya-sama! Good morning!"

"It is already noon, Matsumoto. You slept past the alarm." He didn't even look away from his pile of documents. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Is it true that you are having a guest this afternoon?" Since Lord Hitsugaya didn't say anything, the lady came from behind her boss and sat on the table, exactly in front of him, covering the papers.

"What is the meaning of this, Matsumoto?"

"Are you having a guest this afternoon?" she asked again.

"You are my secretary, you should know that best. But to answer you, yes, someone is going to come here, but that person isn't an ordinary guest."

"So who is it?"

_A "surveillance camera"..._ _So SS really suspects me? _He knew that a "bodyguard" was a lie. "You'll see", he coldly answered Matsumoto.

* * *

Karin took a deep breath and knocked on the ebony door. On her way there, she led her imagination create the most representative portrait of this mysterious Lord Hitsugaya Jr. _Tall, tuxedo, black moustache, giant body, a hand holding a cigar, ... Why does this image seem so dark to me? _The door swang open and a tall lady, wearing an elegant, rose red work suit smiled to her. Karin was captivated by the woman's shiny blue eyes. _She is so... beautiful._

"Hi! You should be Hitsugaya-sama's guest", the woman began, her exciting voice shattering Karin's thoughts. "So you are a girl?"

_Obviously... Why do you ask? _Karin thought, but tried to be polite, "Good afternoon, Miss. Is there something wrong with me being a girl?" The woman giggled. Karin began to lose her patience.

"Don't feel bad. It's just because my boss told me that he is having a special guest today. So, I was wondering who it might be and then, you showed up as a girl. So, you should be Hitsugaya-sama's girlfr-"

"Kurosaki Karin a.k.a. Agent K Jr from Soul Society. I am here as Lord Hitsugaya's protector. Any other question?" Karin interrupted dangerously.

"There is actually one question." A voice came from behind the woman. A boy about Karin's age, but shorter than her, appeared. He asked indifferently, "What is a child doing here as my bodyguard?"

"'A child'? Don't call me 'a child' when you're a little boy yourself."

"Little? How dare you call me short?" His voice was slightly exasperated.

"I meant 'little in age'. Who are you anyway? The Lord Hitsugaya Jr's nephew?" Karin tried to stop herself. She was ashamed to lose all her formality. The girl saw the annoyance in the boy's eyes and knew that he was also trying to calm down himself.

"The name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. Lord Hitsugaya is my late father. If you really are an agent of SS, then prove it." Karin didn't know whether to feel surprised or insulted. The girl chose to be offended and eagerly pulled out her badge, which she held in front of the boy's eyes. The boy opened wide his eyes. Satisfied by his expression, Karin wanted to say something inappropriate, but the young lord talked first, "I apologize. You may come in."

* * *

The mansion was filled with antiques and paintings of the Hitsugaya ancestors. Karin was lead by Matsumoto - that seemed to be her name - to one of the numerous guest rooms that was the closest to the Lord's bedroom. The overly excited secretary talked to her as if they had been childhood friends. _It sure is a heartwarming attitude. It makes me hesitate about whether or not to tell her that I don't care about fashion and boys_, Karin thought, wishing to be deaf for a moment. _To think that her boss is the exact opposite of her... _

Lord Hitsugaya was silent most of the time. The only words that came out from his mouth were to ask if Karin had any question about the mansion. Karin shooked her head and the boy went back to work. Matsumoto, scolded by her boss, also went away with him.

Karin entered her bedroom and was about to admire part of rich people's lifestyle when she heard footsteps outside behind her door.

"Come in." The door opened slowly. A girl about her age, in a modest black dress, smiled shyly. Her long black hair curled and attached by a silver pin was her only hint of fanciness, since she wore no make up nor any other accessory. "Uh... Are you Shiro-chan's guest?" _Shiro-chan? How cute!_ Karin would have laughed loudly if she wasn't with a stranger.

"You are?"

"My name is Hinamori Momo. I am Shiro-chan's half-sister, from his father's side. We grew up together in this mansion. I am only two years older than him. I am studying economy in Karakura Shin'o Academy. Nice to meet you." _I didn't expect that much information. _The girl looked at Karin with her innocent eyes.

"People call me 'Karin'." The secret agent didn't want to talk too much. The girl called Momo then invited Karin to have tea with her. Karin accepted solely because she thought that she might learn more information about Lord Hitsugaya from his half-sister. _Since this Abarai didn't tell me anything except his name and address..._

As they walked downstairs, Karin casually said, "You sure have a big mansion. I wonder how do you supply it."

"Ah, Shiro-chan had taken over Father's business so we don't need to worry about the mansion."

"What kind of business?"

"I don't know." Hinamori didn't hesitate nor did she change her expression. The girl added with her angel's smile, "But Shiro-chan's doing a really good job." _I overestimated this girl. She doesn't know even know what her half-brother does. This worries me somehow..._

* * *

Lord Hitsugaya dropped his pen and massaged his forehead. Matsumoto went away "to prepare tea" and never came back. The lord could hear Hinamori discussing with the SS agent. Anxiously, the boy looked out his window. He never had a peaceful day since the incident.

_"Father, Father, speak to me!" The young boy held his father's shoulders tightly. The old man made a last effort, "Toshiro, forgive me."_

_"What do you imply?"_

_"Forgive me..."_

_"For what should I forgive you, Father? Father!" The old man never talked again._

Lord Hitsugaya soon knew what his father was talking about and understood well - too well - that their fates would be similar. The young lord turned around. This time, his eyes were filled with anger and sorrow. All members of the Hitsugaya family would have the same end.


End file.
